High School Cliches
by gollygee
Summary: I mean, where is the random cheerleader who bully's you because you just look at her smexalicous boyfriend? Or the PERFECT campus, with people jumping on tables sing about their high school social status?


Okay, so I started a fanfic called "Doomed." But I am gonna kinda take the plot from that and change it around.

So bear with me, kay?

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I have to say, when I first entered high school, I was QUITE disappointed with how things turned out. Can it be anymore... dull?

I mean, where is the random cheerleader who bully's you because you just _look_ at her smexalicous boyfriend?

Or the PERFECT campus, with people jumping on tables sing about their high school social status?

...Heck, I even would've been happy if a nice guy even made eye contact with me, who wasn't asking me for the answers to question 2 (or 3 or 7 or any kind of number) in math class.

But those never even happen to me.

...

Not that I _care_.

Psh.

Caring for LOOOOSERS.

… Okay so I'm a loser.

But you would think that with bright pink hair, I wouldn't be doomed immediately as a wallflower within the first five minutes of my first period. (which is

...YEAH. My life everyone, lets give it a round of _bloody _applause.

But then... what WILL happen in high school?

There isn't gonna be a smexalicious popular guy gonna come around the corner and be in love with me at first sight.

There isn't gonna be the cheerleading blonde girl that hates me because she digs/ dates the guy that I just cast a come hither glance at.

...and there isn't gonna be anyone dancing on tables, singing. (and I'm kinda thankful for that)

Man, this is depressing.

With this thought in mind, I knew I had to introduce myself to at least ONE person before being flushed down never ending social toilet.

I glanced around the classroom, trying to make some kind of desperate contact with my eyes.

But all I could get from the other students was a flip of some hair, a hacking cough, and a sneeze in my direction and my favorite: a death glare from a cute dark haired guy listening to his music wayy too loud a couple seats behind me. (I bet he is on his man period)

Within the last few _miserable_ minutes of my first period, I made eye contact with another girl who seemed to feel the same as I do.

And since the teacher disappeared a few minutes ago, it was free roam which means: socializing time.

"Uh...." I started, a extremely educated way of _starting_ a conversation. "I'm Sakura. I'm a freshman,"_...and I am currently trying not to die from social awkwardness. "_Whats yours?"

She looked at me for a second, blinking her blue eyes before she replied, smiling. "I'm Ino. And I am a freshie too."

I could tell that this was going to be a _beautiful _start of a non-awkward first period.

–

So 1st period *Biology*: Actually made a acquaintance! I am so proud of myself.

It was a a-MAZING way to start off my first day.

...But alas, the gods of 'Making Sakura Haruno embarrass herself in front of many people' were quite busy today.

SO...

2nd period *P.E.*: Was late to it. I mean, even though the gym takes up a third of our campus, I STILL couldn't find it without help from the office.

3rd period *Geometry*: I called the teacher 'mom.' (Poor Iruka-Sensei). But I found out that the angsty boy's name is _Sasuke._

4th period *Honors LA 1*: Instead of saying 'here' for roll I said 'present' like a spaz, and I managed to trip over nothing and fall on top of Sasuke's desk (who is also in my health, geometry, German and bio class). The accident consisted of some _sad _dialogue, but it mainly a few hurried "oh my gawsh I am so sorry"'s and "Did I break your binder?! Oh my goddess I can pay for that!"'s.

And just guess what this guy said?

"Hn."

Oh my God he is THE Casanova.

...but dude, what does 'hn' even mean? Maybe heis just amazed by my beauty, that he is struck speechless. ...Or he is thinking that if I don't get off his desk, there will be a high chance of blood spilled.

Then, to worsen my situation, some loud blonde guy yelled, "See ya next FALL!" ...The sad thing is, is that it is the first day of school, which means the current season is FALL. (I think he needs some mental help)

Er, yeah. Anywhooo....

5th period *German 1*: Ino is actually in this class also! Cool beans. I also caught the angsty boy staring at me (with his EYES), probably noticing that he is stuck with me for almost the whole school day. YES!!!

6th period *Health*: I conversed with a guy who was trying to sleep during class. We both talked casually how health is a extremely useless class, but got caught by athe chain smoking teacher going by the name of Asuma-Sensei. (irony much?)

So, I guess my day COULD'VE gone better, but hey, it was only the first day of school.

It will improve right?

...RIGHT?

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

and yes, this WILL be a romance. sorry that its not showing too much right now.

I ain't huge on writing so some pointers would be AMAZING!

in other words... PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
